


Too High

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Sneezing, Teamwork, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Audrey, Dot and Lotta need to get their flying disc down from a tree, but how?The idea of the conflict comes from a PB&J Otter story I read online (and had at one point).





	Too High

One day on Harvey Street, Audrey, Dot and Lotta were playing with a flying disc together. The flying disc belonged to Audrey, and was a pink color with a big yellow star in the middle.

Audrey threw the disc to Dot, who then threw the disc to Lotta. Lotta then threw the disc to them, but she threw it a bit too hard because of how strong she was, and the disc went flying over Audrey and Dot's heads.

And the next thing they knew, none of them could see it anymore. Where did it go? The Girls turned their heads this way and that, and then looked up at a tall tree. Their eyes went wide when they saw it.

Their flying disc had landed on top of one of the highest branches of the tree.

"Oops..." Lotta said to herself. She looked over at Audrey and Dot in embarrassment. "Sorry, guys..."

"It's alright, Lotta," Audrey replied. "It's not like you meant to do that..."

"But now we have to get our disc down from the tree," Dot said.

Audrey walked up to the tree, raised her arm up and jumped a couple of times. But she couldn't reach the disc, and she sulked. Next, Dot walked up to the tree, raised her arm up and jumped a couple of times as well. But she couldn't reach the disc, either, and she panted a few times. Last, Lotta walked up to the tree, raised her arms up and jumped a couple of times as well. But she couldn't reach the disc, either, and her weight caused the ground to shake a bit, to Audrey and Dot's surprise.

"Well, it looks like none of us can reach our disc," said Dot.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Audrey wanted to know.

The Harvey Girls began to think. After a few seconds, Dot got an idea. She pulled out a strange device, followed by a remote control.

"This is a drone," Dot explained to Audrey and Lotta. "I'm going to see if it can't reach the disc for us."

She held down a button on the remote control, and the drone's propellers began to spin. It moved up into the air, and kept on moving upward until it was right in front of the disc. Before Dot could move it in a different direction, however, the propellers suddenly stopped spinning. Then the drone fell back down to the ground, with all three of the Harvey Girls watching it land.

Dot tapped her remote control a few times, looking a bit annoyed.

"Hey, why'd it fall?" Lotta wanted to know.

"Because I always forget to bring spare batteries for this remote," Dot replied, almost sarcastically.

"Don't worry, guys, I've got an idea, too," Audrey said.

She reached down to the ground and picked up a long stick. She then held one end in her hand, and moved the other end up as she tried to reach the disc. But it was no use, it was quite a few inches away.

"I can't... reach it!" said Audrey.

"No wonder you can't," said Dot. "It's simply too high up."

Just then, Lotta came up with an idea of her own. She leaned down to Audrey and Dot.

"Guys? I think I've got it," said Lotta. "Here's what we're gonna do."

She whispered her idea to both of her friends. The two of them nodded in response.

Lotta made her way in front of the tree, looking up at it. Audrey then climbed up onto Lotta's back and onto her shoulders. Then Dot climbed up onto her, getting onto Audrey's shoulders. Lotta picked up the stick Audrey tried to use earlier, then handed it to Audrey, who handed it to Dot. Dot held one end of the stick with both of her hands, and moved the other end toward the disc.

But as she was doing this, Audrey's nose began to twitch. She felt a tickle in her nose, and she felt like she was going to sneeze. She lowered her eyelids and began to inhale.

“Aaaaah... Haaaaah...”

But Dot heard her inhales and looked down at her in curiosity. She immediately realized what she was going to do, but this wasn’t the time for her to sneeze.

”HAAAHHHH--“ Audrey gave a final inhale, but before the sneeze could come out, Dot placed her forefinger directly underneath her nose. And just like that, the sneeze went away, and Audrey sighed with relief.

”Thanks, Dot,” Audrey said as Dot pulled her forefinger away from her nose.

Dot smiled at her in response, then brought the stick back up to the tree. It took her a few tries, but she finally managed to lodge the disc out of the tree. At this point, the Harvey Girls would have immediately celebrated over the fact that they’d gotten their toy back.

Except Audrey had chosen this time to let out her sneeze.

”AAAAAAHHHHHH-- TCHOO!!!”

This sneeze didn’t last nearly as long as the buildup beforehand, but it was quite loud. All three of the Harvey Girls came falling down, but landed safely on the soft grass. They sat where they were, with Dot and Lotta rubbing their heads.

”Gesundheit, Audrey...” Dot said.

”Thanks. Sorry, guys...” Audrey apologized, rubbing her nose with her forefinger. She looked a bit embarrassed.

”You know what? It’s alright,” Lotta said with a forgiving smile. “Even if you did sneeze when you weren’t supposed to, what matters is that we got our disc back.”

”Indeed, and we all did it together,” Dot added in happiness. “Now, what say we resume playing with it before we have a snack?”

”Sounds like a great idea,” Audrey smiled.

Once she’d finished rubbing her nose, Audrey and her friends went back to playing with their flying disc. This time, however, they all made sure to be more careful so their toy wouldn’t land back in the tree, lest they have to solve the same problem again.

Perhaps the next toy they could play with could be one they wouldn’t have to throw, and thus wouldn’t have to worry about getting stuck in a high place.


End file.
